Beauty & the Beast: Serena & Diamond's Tale
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: Chapter 7 editChapter 8Uploaded! A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: This is my first attempt making a spinoff. Please, don't flame me!

* * *

Prologue: Crystal Tokyo 

He was only a little boy when his family was banished to the planet Nemesis. By the time he was in his teenage years, he was ruling his own kingdom. Everyone loved him, but he loved no one; not even one of his servants Emerald. She had an interest in the young prince, but he treated her no differently than anyone else.

For many years, the mysterious Wiseman led him as his advisor. No one knew his true identity or the reason why he was part of the Black Moon family. No one knew where he came from.

No one knew if he was indeed a friend or foe.

But his guiding advice had brainwashed the naïve prince ever since the day Diamond took the throne. "You can have anything you want," he always hissed under his cloak.

"Anything?" Diamond would ask.

"Anything. You can take over the universe if you wanted to!"

The prince would contemplate those words and savor them like the best wine in his collection. His first mission was to make peace and trading negotiations with the Earth, the one planet that banished his family years ago over a rebellion. He wanted to do some good for a change, and he believed he could do it.

When he arrived at the Earth Kingdom, or Crystal Tokyo, things between him and the splendid King Endymion were fine. That was, of course, until he met the king's wife Neo-Queen Serenity. She was like the angel that came to his dreams night after night. She was the reason why he never fell in love with other women. She was meant to be his, and he had to have her!

If there were two words that would describe the White Prince, they would be "selfish" and "spoiled." He always got everything that he wanted, and he was not going to let her slip through his fingers. He started to court her, flirt with her… All this behind the king's back. He was close to convince her to leave her beloved husband behind, bring her daughter Small Lady, and come to the Negamoon with him.

She was fond of him and his charisma, but her eyes spoke the truth each time. _I will remain faithful to my husband_. No matter how hard he tried, she would only thank him for his kindness. He gave her a necklace made with the finest diamonds. He gave a lovely light blue dress made for a queen like her.

He gave her white roses to mismatch her husband's dozen of red. Endymion was not too pleased to see his guest being with Serenity every passing moment. He made sure the Sailor Scouts kept a close eye on their leader and reported anything that would be considered as unfaithful.

But the girls knew the queen was better off with this young man, although he was the enemy. They kept their mouths shut, especially Sailor Venus who was known as the Sailor of Love, and observed the queen and the White Prince with curious eyes. If only she would listen to her heart, they thought. She wants to be with this man, but she believes in destiny too much.

Destiny… That was something Diamond never believed in. If that was the only thing that was separating him from the queen's love, he would make sure it would collapse right before him. He wasn't afraid to kidnapping the queen, and he would do it if he wanted to. But to see her miserable and unhappy would make him also miserable and unhappy. Yet, he wanted to leave her with his token of love.

They were out in the gardens, a clear blue sky over their heads. Diamond gave her one white rose in remembrance of him. "Please, Serenity," he pleaded.

She knew what he wanted. Sadly, she shook her head and replied, "I can't, Diamond. This is my home. I can't leave my people, my Sailor Scouts… And Endymion."

Hearing the king's name made his blood boil in hatred. He was not going to give up his love for her. So he did the unthinkable.

He grabbed her and forced a kiss upon her lips… Right in front of Endymion's eyes.

"You!" the king bellowed. "You leave my wife alone!"

Diamond's cold violet eyes burned into Endymion's blue orbs. "I don't think so. Your wife belongs to me."

"You will dearly pay for this!" The king took out a bill out of his overcoat. It was recently passed for Earth to trade with Nemesis, but Endymion showed it to Diamond for one brief minute and then ripped the paper into shreds. "Diamond, you are strictly forbidden to come on Earth again," he ordered in a harsh tone.

He attacked the Crystal Palace the next day.

The Sailor Scouts tried their best to defeat the Black Moon family, but they refused to let the queen fight along with them. "Serenity, you must stay in here," Sailor Venus said. "You're the bait to their victory."

"I don't care," the queen argued. "I must save my people!"

"Your majesty, please listen to Sailor Venus," Sailor Mars pleaded. The four soldiers ran out of the throne room, leaving the queen alone. She knew what exactly the Black Moon came for: the Silver Crystal. But she was not willing to give it up.

Time passed as the battle continued. Every Negamoon soldier fought against the quartet, but Diamond found his way into the Crystal Palace. He searched through the halls to find his queen and take her away from Endymion, but he had no such luck until he saw his angel crying on her throne.

This is my chance, he thought as he quietly strolled up to Serenity. He placed a hand on her exposed shoulder and asked in a tender voice, "Why are you crying?"

The queen brushed her blonde hair aside and looked up at the man, hoping it was someone from her court. But when she saw Diamond's face, she let out a high-pitched scream. "You!" she cried. "You are responsible for this!"

Diamond merely chuckled and approached her closer. "You deserve so much better," he said. He smiled as his third eye appeared in place of his inverted crescent moon insignia. The eye blinked and cast a hypnotic spell on the queen. While stuck in her trance, he lifted her chin and began to place a kiss on her lips…

…But her hand smacked his face away for she had broken the powerful curse. He landed on the crystal floor hard and growled in frustration. "No one ever defies the power of the Negamoon, and no one ever slaps me in the face! Do you hear that, Serenity? NO ONE!"

Serenity tried to run away from his anger, but Diamond cast a spell on her. She fell unconscious and landed in a bed of crystal. Then, he used his magic to create an unbreakable glass coffin to keep his angel as a prisoner of war. Without the queen, Crystal Tokyo was powerless.

Endymion, Small Lady, and the Sailor Scouts mourned for the lost of their leader, and no matter how hard they tried, they knew the only way to free Neo-Queen Serenity was to defeat the Negamoon once and for all.

He was then known as the Beast for he was ruthless and unforgiving. His heart was filled with hatred, and he refused to love no one but Serenity. He would spend time in his throne room drinking his usual wine while staring at the lovely hologram of his prisoner. Oh, he was madly in love with her, but she did not love him back.

But he was going make her love him, now that he is planning to attack Tokyo in the 20th Century. He was told that Small Lady went back into time to seek the help of the powerful heroine Sailor Moon, the younger incarnation of the queen, to save Crystal Tokyo. The blonde was young but still as beautiful as she would be in the future.

Diamond took another sip from his wine and gave a menacing smirk. Lifting up his glass to the hologram, he said his infamous words whenever he had his mind set on a goal. "I always get everything I want… Everything."

* * *

I will not update this story until I get 5 or more reviews! Also, check out my other stories if you haven't done so! Thanks! 

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	2. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: Please R/R this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Present-day Tokyo 

It was more than Rini could take.

The young pink-haired girl found out that the blonde teenager she was living with was not only her "cousin" but also Sailor Moon. She stole the Silver Crystal after she realized Serena's true identity, denying the truth of the klutz and crybaby of the household, and nearly gave it to the Negamoon. She almost had Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus killed, but she gave the Silver Crystal back to its rightful owner. Luckily, Sailor Moon was able to rescue her friends and defeat the evil Ruebus, but he was later killed in his own trap aboard his spaceship made of crystals.

But she knew that the Negamoon was not gone.

Another Negamoon soldier, Emerald, had attacked Tokyo, and it has been going on now for a few days. The Black Moon family was so persistent in their mission, especially Diamond. Little did she know he was after the Silver Crystal's keeper more than the Crystal itself.

She began to cry and hugged her Luna P ball tight while sitting on a swing in the neighborhood playground all by herself with no one her age to talk to. "Why, Luna P?" she sobbed. "Why won't they leave us alone?"

Somewhere in her cries, she heard a soothing and familiar voice. In the Luna P ball's eyes, a hologram of Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, appeared and said, "Small Lady, don't cry. Sailor Moon will take of the Negamoon. She is the only one with the power to do it."

"Sailor P, I want to go home!"

"I know you do, Small Lady, but you need to defeat the Negamoon first."

"Why? Why must I wait? I want to go home now!"

The lone Sailor Scout frowned and lowered her garnet gaze. She knew the young princess was not happy. She didn't fit in at school, she didn't have a lot of friends, and she didn't have her real mother and father to talk to whenever she was lonely. Before she could reply, the hologram of Endymion appeared next to her. He placed a white-gloved hand on the Sailor Scout's shoulder and asked, "May I talk to my daughter?"

Sailor Pluto nodded her head and said to Rini, "Small Lady, the king would like to speak to you."

"Daddy?" the little girl asked, perking her head up. She looked at her Luna P ball as her father's image replaced Sailor Pluto's. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, princess. How are you?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm lonely, Daddy. Is it all right if I come home? I don't belong here."

The king smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, Rini. Just remember to be careful in the Time Warp."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Rini wiped away the tears from her eyes and then asked, "And is it okay if I bring my friends along?"

I thought she would never ask that question, he thought, but I do need all the help I can get. "Yes, you may, princess."

"Thank you so much!" She was so happy to go home to Crystal Tokyo once more, but just as she was about to close the connection with her father, Sailor Pluto appeared once more. "Small Lady, remember that the Negamoon is after you. There is a chance they might come back to the future."

The little girl knew her friend was right. She nodded her head in agreement and said, "I understand, Sailor P. I'll be home very soon." She pressed the nose of the Luna P ball, and the eyes returned to normal. She slid off the swing and, with her Luna P ball floating behind, she ran home to Serena to tell her the news.

But somewhere in the dark part of the playground, a woman dressed in emerald green was spying on the future princess. Her brown eyes glared at the girl, and she wore a scowl on her face. "Prince Diamond is not going to like this at all," she said through her teeth. Suddenly, she heard a girl call for Rini and immediately disappeared through a black portal.

Serena and her boyfriend Darien wandered through the park calling out Rini's name, but as they continued their search, a pink figure bumped into Serena. "Rini? Where have you been?" she asked.

"Guess what? I can go home now!" the girl giggled, bouncing up and down.

"That is great!" Darien exclaimed, but his moment of happiness quickly turned into confusion. He remembered the time when they first encountered Rini. She fell from the sky by the lake, he thought, but where did she exactly come from? Children don't suddenly fall from the sky like angels.

Serena looked at her boyfriend and noticed his expression. "Darien, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Serena, remember when we met Rini for the first time?"

"How could I not forget? She ruined our date!" She was indeed happy that the brat was going home and yet sad since they bonded over time, but she knew something was not right at all.

"She came from the sky, Meatball Head! How many children at her age do you know do that?"

"I probably did something of the sort to Sammy when he was five, but now that you mention it, none."

"Exactly!" Darien looked at Rini for a minute. She was scared that he might be seeking for the truth, and she felt unprepared to tell him everything. "Rini," he began, "where are you from?"

"Um, well, you see, it's a long story," the girl giggled. Unfortunately, neither Serena nor Darien held a humorous look on their face. Great, Rini thought, might as well tell the Sailor Scouts. They do need to know, anyway.

* * *

Serena called a meeting at Raye's temple, and everyone showed up an hour later. "What's this about, Meatball Head?" Raye groaned. "Normally, Luna calls for a meeting when there is an emergency! Are you finally taking up some leadership for a change?" 

"Raye, you don't have to be so snobby about it," Serena whined.

"Girls, now is not the time to try and kill each other," Amy interrupted.

"Ames is right," Mina agreed. "Why are we here anyway, Serena?"

"Is it an announcement about you and Darien?" Lita giggled.

"No way, José!" Serena snapped. "Rini has something to tell us all."

"Rini?" the girls asked in unison.

"Why is Rini involved with this, Serena?" Luna asked (she was Serena's black cat and guardian). Her companion, Artemis, Mina's white cat and also her guardian, nodded his head in agreement. "Please tell us, Rini," he said. "We won't harm you."

Rini sighed. "I am allowed to go home now," she said.

"That's great, Rini!" Mina said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Lita said. "That's got to be the best news yet."

Raye, on the other hand, noticed the girl's sad expression and said, "I think there's more than that bit of information, guys," she said.

"There is," Rini said. "I need you all to come with me. I need your help!"

"That won't be a problem," Amy said. "Where do you live anyway?"

"I live in Crystal Tokyo… In the 30th Century."

Serena nearly choked on the soda she was drinking and spit it on Darien. "You what?"

Darien wiped off the soda off his face and said, "That could explain a lot about our first encounter, Serena. She did fall from the sky all of a sudden. That must be the way she time travels."

"Oh."

"You mean you're from a parallel universe?" Amy asked. "This is incredible!"

"Why do you say that, Ames?" Lita asked.

"I always wanted to meet someone from the future!"

"And you have… Several times," Rini added. "The four sisters and Rubeus are from the future too, and so is Emerald."

"We know they're after you and the Silver Crystal, but don't worry. We all will take care of it!" Raye promised the little girl. "Besides, we wouldn't be Sailor Scouts if we didn't have reasons."

"Thanks, guys! You rock!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Nemesis, Emerald strolled into the throne room as if she was trying to be a model walking on the catwalk. Diamond saw her from the corner of his eye and let out a long sigh. "What do you want, Emerald?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

"I have some new information about Small Lady," the green soldier replied.

"Humor me, Emerald, and tell me what you found out."

She rolled her eyes for she knew the White Prince was not impressed with her presence at all. She looked over her left shoulder and groaned. He was staring at that stupid hologram again, she told herself. Why can't he stare at me? "She has been granted permission to go back to Crystal Tokyo."

"By who? The king, her father?"

"Yes."

Diamond's eyes roamed over to the hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity and then said, "Then we will have Sailor Pluto do our bidding and send us back home. That will be all now, Emerald."

"But your majesty…"

"I said that will be enough!" he roared. "Do you not understand those words?"

Great, Emerald, you tried his temper, Emerald thought. You really had to barge in on his privacy this time. "I understand them, your majesty." She bowed before _her_ prince and walked out of the throne room. The moment she entered the main hallway, she noticed the prince's younger brother, Sapphire, leaning against the wall. "You know he does not love you," he said, crossing his arms against his chest.

Emerald gave him a dirty look and snapped, "I will kill that Moon brat the moment she arrives in Crystal Tokyo," she hissed.

"Don't hold your breath. From what I can tell, he's going to get to her before you will."

"You listened in on our conversation?"

"How I could not? I saw you waltz into his throne room during his 'private time.' You knew better!"

"It's none of your concern!" As she began to walk down the hallway, she heard the Blue Prince say, "You know what? Your obsession with my brother is worse than his obsession with Serenity. I could tell because you're just jealous; you're envy with green."

Emerald stopped dead in her tracks at those words. She turned on her heels and bared her teeth. "Do not say that again! It is in my blood that I have this mood!" She stormed out of the Sapphire's sight until she had disappeared into the shadows.

The Blue Prince, on the other hand, sighed and looked over at the small gap between the two crystal doors of the throne room. Through the opening, he saw his brother sitting on his throne meditating and contemplating while drinking his wine and staring at the queen's hologram. "Why, Diamond?" he whispered. "Why did you leave me for more power? I wish you were the same brother I once knew."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews! Please R/R this chapter! 

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	3. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry for not updating lately. I have a job over at the nearest amusement park, and I only get one day off. But hey… Money is needed for college, right?

* * *

Chapter 2: Crystal Tokyo 

It was a long and treacherous trek through the Time Warp, but Sailor Pluto was able to guide the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis, and Rini and her Luna P ball to safety. They reached the streets of Crystal Tokyo, but it was not a pleasant sight. The entire city was quiet, dark, and unsafe. Not a soul was found amidst the darkness.

"This is it, you guys," Rini said. "This is my home."

"Is this what Tokyo will look like?" Sailor Moon asked. "I'd want to kill myself before I live here."

"This was from the battle against the Negamoon, Serena," Rini explained, "and we lost."

Tuxedo Mask took the little girl in his arms and said, "It'll be okay, Rini. We'll find a way to bring Crystal Tokyo back to full speed."

Rini hugged him tight. "Oh, please do!" she wailed. "It's so lonely here these days."

"I bet," Sailor Venus said. "I mean look at this! People must be frozen within these crystal walls, including your friends from school."

Rini wiped away her tears and then replied, "I have no friends here, Sailor Venus. Only the Sailor Scouts."

"Why's that, Rini?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, everyone has friends!" Sailor Mars added.

"Because everyone at school hates me," Rini replied, her voice full of mockery. "I'm a rich, spoiled brat who gets everything she wants just because she's the king and queen's daughter."

"Rini, it's okay to have older friends, especially us," Sailor Moon said. She took Rini from Tuxedo Mask's grasp and held her hand. "Don't worry. We're gonna stop the Negamoon from attacking your home again! Now where do you live?"

"Apparently, she lives there, Serena," Sailor Mercury said, pointing to the giant Crystal Palace in the center of downtown Tokyo. "I mean it's must be where her family lives."

"I do live there," Rini said. She led the Sailor Scouts to the front entrance of the giant structure and pushed the crystal doors open. Not a sound was made when she entered the main hall. "Hello?" she asked, her voice echoing in the shadows. "Is anyone home?"

The Sailor Scouts looked around their surroundings and began to tremble in fear. It was so dark and creepy for a castle in the future. And to hear only Rini's voice in the entire building gave Sailor Moon the creeps. "Rini, I think we should just leave," she quickly blurted.

"No, Daddy's here," Rini replied. "He's coming."

"But where is he?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Right here, Darien." The caped crusader looked behind him and saw what appeared to be a hologram of his future form staring back at him. He too wore a tuxedo but of lavender from head to toe. He also wore his trademark white mask covering his blue eyes. In his right hand, he carried his powerful crystal staff, not a red rose.

"Daddy!" Rini rushed over to the king and hugged him. "I missed you!" Although he was just a projecting image, she could feel his touch from his hand on her head.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He looked up at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Then, in a gentle voice, he asked, "How can I thank you for protecting my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yes."

"Are you… Me?"

"Darien, there is so much that you need to know what will happen to you and Sailor Moon when Crystal Tokyo is born."

Tuxedo Mask eyed the man with some suspicion. "I've heard your voice before." He thought about visions of losing Serena on their wedding day… Visions of a city like Crystal Tokyo… Visions of a blonde queen like his beloved Serena trapped in a crystal coffin… "You sent me those dreams! You're the reason why I broke up with Serena!"

"I thought it was for your own good," the king explained. "But I might as well start from the beginning. Yes, I am what Darien will be in the future. My name is King Endymion, and Rini is my only child. I am the king of Earth and of Crystal Tokyo. Besides Sailor Pluto, we are the only two people left in this city.

"A while ago, we were besieged by the power of the Dark Crystal, which was in possession of the Negamoon. The Inner Sailor Scouts did their best to protect Crystal Tokyo, but the Black Moon family was so strong and powerful. Unfortunately, they were severely defeated.

"My wife is their prisoner of war. She was placed under their spell in a glass coffin made of crystals, and we could not break her free from her fate. The Sailor Scouts recovered, but they guard the last generator of our home.

"I, on the other hand, am just a holographic image of the king. I put myself to sleep so nothing would happen to me if I were truly alive while my wife is still unconscious. As for Rini, I think the stories I've told her about the Sailor Scouts took over her mind, and she believed they were true."

"And that is why she came to the past for our girls' help," Luna concluded. "It all makes sense."

"She does have a big imagination just like her mother's."

"Your majesty, may we see a picture of your wife?" Sailor Moon asked.

The king hesitated and then nodded his head. He tapped his staff on the crystal floor, and an image of the queen slowly appeared. The girls stood in awe. The woman was very angelic as if she was praying to God or some other supernatural being. She wore an elegant long dress with her golden hair styled like Sailor Moon's. On her forehead glowed her family insignia…

The golden crescent moon.

"That's… That's Serena!" Darien exclaimed.

"That's Neo-Queen Serenity, my wife… She was also known as Sailor Moon," Endymion said.

Sailor Moon gasped at the thought of her future husband. "You're trying to tell me that…"

"I'm going to be married to…" Darien continued.

"Him?"

"Her?"

"And Rini will be our child?" they asked in unison.

"Yes. It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Endymion chuckled.

Sailor Moon remained speechless, but she watched Tuxedo Mask stroll out of the Crystal Palace into a secluded place he instinctively knew: the rose garden. She tried to join him, but Endymion grabbed her shoulder. "No, Sailor Moon. He needs to be alone, needs to work stuff out," he explained.

"But I want to be with him!"

"Sailor Moon, he might stray away from you again if you confront him," Sailor Venus warned.

The Moon Princess sighed and nodded her head. She did not want to be separated from her true love once again, especially over another ordeal from the future. "Yes, you're right." She walked back to her friends but gave the rose garden one last look over her shoulder.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask, on the other hand, sat down on one of the cement benches and let out a long sigh. He couldn't believe that he would marry Serena, just like during the Silver Millennium before the Negaverse attacked the Moon Kingdom. Funny thing of all, he did not believe in destiny unlike his childish yet loving girlfriend. If he had the chance, he'd find himself another girl than to follow some old silly fairy tale that was yet to come to life. Or was his life just another fairy tale with somewhat of a happy ending? 

He saw a rosebush filled with dozens of red roses, his favorite kind. He took one from a branch and held it in his hand, examining it like he was unfamiliar with it. As he was about to take a sniff of its beautiful scent, he was suddenly hit by a burst of dark energy. Once he regained his senses, he looked up at the shadow looming over him.

There stood before him Prince Diamond of the Black Moon family, leader of the legion known as the Negamoon. The man had his arms crossed against his white jacket and a smile full of pure evil. There was also a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble for the Earth Prince.

Tuxedo Mask stood up, brushed himself off, and then looked at the White Prince with piercing eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I am here to claim a prize I should have had a long time ago."

"Who are you?"

"They call me the Beast for my nasty personality, but I am really the White Prince of the Black Moon family." Diamond came closer to Tuxedo Mask until he had his shirt collar in his hands. "You may call me Prince Diamond."

He tightened his grip, cutting off most of Tuxedo Mask's circulation in order to breathe, but then he relaxed his muscles and merely smiled wickedly. "You are not as hard as I thought you would be. You haven't even made a single move yet. You're just letting me defeat you all over again."

Suddenly, he felt Tuxedo Mask's cane punch him in the stomach, and he abruptly threw the Earth Prince down to the ground. He only had a small wound, but he still wasn't expecting such attack from his enemy. Then, Tuxedo Mask threw six roses at the White Prince, but Diamond withered them away in his beam of dark energy, which then sent Tuxedo Mask flying a few feet away from his previous location. As he tried to stand on his two feet again, he was hit by another beam and another until he was down on his back, bruised and beaten, and pleading for mercy.

Diamond chuckled and walked over to the fallen prince, holding him down with pressure on one foot on top of Tuxedo Mask's chest. "So, the then-Earth Prince is begging me to spare his life. I don't know if I can do such a thing."

"Please!" Tuxedo Mask choked. "I'll give you anything if you would just please let me live!"

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything! I'll give it to you!"

Diamond thought about the offer long and hard, but within a short moment he gave his final answer. "Serenity. Give me Serenity. Give me Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Mask couldn't believe his ears. This madman wants my girlfriend, he thought. Over my dead body! "That's not what I had in mind, Diamond!"

"You said anything, didn't you?" Diamond hissed. "Are you going to take back your offer, little prince?" He pressed his foot down harder into Tuxedo Mask's chest. "Because if you do, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"No, you won't!" Sailor Moon said at the entrance of the garden with her fellow Sailor Scouts behind her.

"Miss Moon, how nice of you to join us."

"Let him go!"

"I don't think I can do that."

"Do it or we'll make you!" Sailor Jupiter threatened as she prepared herself to attack the enemy with her Supreme Thunder.

"Uh-uh, ladies," Diamond said, shaking a finger at them. "One wrong move," he began. He then magically summoned a sword made of rough cut diamonds and held the tip of the blade against Tuxedo Mask's neck. "And your loverboy gets it," he added.

Sailor Jupiter let out a low growl, but Sailor Mercury held her back. "What can we do so we can let Tuxedo Mask live?" she asked instead.

Diamond said nothing but turned his gaze toward his captive prisoner. "Tell them, your majesty."

Tuxedo Mask gulped and then said to his girlfriend in a shaky voice, "Sailor Moon, go with him."

"What?" the Moon Princess asked.

"Just do it!"

"No! I won't go with that creep!"

"Suit yourself, Miss Moon." Diamond took the sword and lifted it high as if he was going plunge it directly into Tuxedo Mask's neck. Sailor Moon suddenly gasped and yelled, "Fine! I'll go with you! Just please leave him alone!"

The sword was lowed to its owner side, and Diamond triumphantly smirked. "Just like every good wife should be toward her husband," he said in a low voice. Still keeping his prisoner under his foot, his black moon on his forehead suddenly turned into a third eye. Its gaze locked with Sailor Moon's and cast a hypnotic spell on her. "Come with me, Sailor Moon," he commanded, extending his right hand in front of her.

Like a zombie, she walked toward him slowly, unable to hear her friends' protests. She took small steps and kept her gaze set on the White Prince. When she was close enough, she placed her small white-gloved hand into his, and the two of them suddenly vanished.

The remaining Sailor Scouts rushed over to Tuxedo Mask's side and helped him back up onto his feet. "Are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I won't be, girls," he said bitterly. "I gave up Serena." As he was led back to the Crystal Palace, he saw Rini standing with her Luna P ball in her arms, crying as if she saw something tragic happen. "Rini? Rini, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You're not my daddy!" she wailed. "Daddy never gives Mommy away to a bad guy! Why did you do it, Darien? Do you really love her?"

Tuxedo Mask was stunned to hear such harsh words come from his future daughter, but before he was able to reply, he watched the little girl run into the depths of the Crystal Palace, knowing that what he did was not the right choice.

I'm sorry, Serena, he thought. I should have just died right there. What was I thinking?

* * *

Please R/R! Thanks again

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	4. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Work and family have kept me busy. But I hope this was worth the wait. J

Chapter 3: Nemesis

Sapphire waited in the controls room to carry out Emerald's next mission, but when he saw her barge into the room with an angry look on her face, he sensed there would be an attack on the Sailor Scouts that night. "What's wrong, Emerald?" he groaned.

"He went to the Crystal Palace just to kidnap her!" she screamed. "That's what's wrong!"

"Still jealous?"

"Yes! Diamond is mine! All mine!"

"And he can be." Somewhere from the shadows, Wiseman floated from the marble floor, his cloak blowing around him. "He is bringing Sailor Moon right now. He also has the Silver Crystal in his possession."

"Two birds with one stone," Sapphire chuckled. "At least he didn't mess up more than once."

"I heard that," Emerald muttered.

"Emerald, you can make Diamond all yours if you wanted to," Wiseman continued.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Befriend the Moon brat for she will be all alone with no one but the prince to talk to. That will make Diamond a little more sympathetic toward you. Then, when his guard is down, steal the Silver Crystal behind his back and give it to me. I'll finish Sailor Moon off with her own power, and your reward will be great."

"You mean I'll be Diamond's queen?" the green-haired woman asked.

"Of course. You deserve sharing his throne with him than having the young queen at his side."

Emerald thought the plan was better than hers. She thought about killing Sailor Moon the moment they first meet on Nemesis, but to kill her with kindness was a better idea. "I like it!" she said with her menacing high-pitched laughter filling the room.

Oy vey, the Blue Prince thought, she's going to give me another headache. He walked out of the room and found his older brother heading toward the bedchamber quarters. In Diamond's arms, the unconscious Sailor Moon looked like a fallen angel from the sky. "Diamond, is she okay?" he asked.

Diamond nodded his head. "She just became tired from the long journey and the Dark Crystal."

"You poisoned her?"

"For the time being."

She doesn't deserve that, Sapphire thought, looking at the beautiful warrior lying in the protective arms of the White Prince. As he watched his brother walk past him, he said, "Be careful of Wiseman, brother."

Diamond turned around and asked, "Why? Why should I be cautious about my advisor?"

"I'm sensing some bad vibes from him. I know I am younger than you, but I am concerned about your safety. I don't know if bringing Serenity over is such a good idea. I mean she can cost us our lives."

Diamond cracked a smile and let out a low laugh. "I trust Wiseman a lot. He has always been good to me. As for Serenity, she would make an excellent queen of our home." He left his younger brother standing in the hallway with fear and anxiety filling his heart. He felt guilty for not telling the prince about Emerald's plan, but since it was Wiseman who told her, would Diamond believe what his little brother would say?

Minutes before they reached her bedroom chambers, Sailor Moon woke up in Diamond's arms and slowly observed her surroundings. Darkness was all around her except for the white figure who was carrying her somewhere. When her eyes met his, she screamed and he accidentally dropped her. "You monster!" she hissed.

"What's the matter, Miss Moon?" the White Prince asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You… You kidnapped me!"

"No, I do believe your little prince gave you to me."

"That's because you were gonna kill him! Take me back to Darien!"

Diamond cringed at the name of the Earth Prince and shook his head. "I can't and I won't. If he wants you bad enough, then he'll come after you. And I doubt he will if he knows what's best for him."

Sailor Moon picked herself from the floor and said, "And if he doesn't, I will find a way to escape from this place!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that either." Diamond placed his hand on her brooch and took it away from her Sailor Scout uniform. She immediately changed back into her street clothes, which met Diamond's unsatisfied eyes. "No, that won't do at all. You still don't look like a queen." He snapped his fingers, and her attire quickly turned into an elegant light blue dress, the same dress he gave to Neo-Queen Serenity as a gift.

Serena growled under her breath and said, "You pervert! You have no right to do such a thing!"

"Be careful," the White Prince said, "or I'll change your state of dress into something more mature for your age, especially in my presence."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would and you know it." He watched her loosen up her muscles and examined her for a brief moment. "If only you were a little older, you would look like the queen herself. But, alas, I shall not age you for you are just as beautiful as she was."

"You're poetic words do not flatter me one bit."

Diamond smirked and led her toward her wing of his kingdom. While he held an expression of confidence, Serena, on the other hand, was very anxious and nervous. She was scared of the darkness, unsure what could come out right in front of them and terrify her. Everywhere she turned there was something dark like a shadow.

He broke the silence with a serious tone of voice. "You may go anywhere but the throne room," he ordered.

"Why? Why can't I?"

"Because I said it's not allowed!" he barked. He muttered an apology and continued toward their destination.

They came across a set of crystal doors, and Diamond opened them for her. "This is where you'll be staying," he said. He gave her the best guest room in his home so she wouldn't feel like a prisoner.

Serena walked in and took in the sight of her new home. There was a fireplace at one end that was moldering but still comforting. She had a rocking chair with two stuffed bunnies because Diamond somehow knew she liked rabbits. He also gave her a wonderful view of Nemesis with a sliding door and balcony. The bed, however, gave her a bitter feeling. Everything was black: black canopy curtains, black sheets, and black pillowcases… Black, black, and more black. Does he know have good taste in colors, she thought.

But in truth, she was not pleased. If this was part of Diamond's plan to make her feel like she was back home, she was not going to fall for it. She turned to him and asked, "Why don't you give me something like a prison cell in your dungeon, your majesty?"

Diamond was shocked to hear those words. "Do you not like what I offered you, my dear? This is the guest room that is fit for your liking!"

"No! You can't fool me! This is all a trap, isn't it? I don't love you, and I never will! I want Darien now! I want out of here!"

He held her brooch that contained the Silver Crystal. "I'm sure you want this, don't you?"

"Don't you dare destroy it!"

"Why would I do such a thing? I'm only going to keep it for a while. Maybe if you learn to appreciate what other people give to you, I might hand this back. But until then, I think this would look pretty in my collection or perhaps the Dark Crystal, don't you agree?" He began to walk out of the room when he said, "You _will_ join me for dinner tonight, Serenity. That is not option."

Once he was out of sight, Serena threw herself on the bed and started to cry. She began to feel a new hatred toward Diamond at that moment. He had no right to take her, even if Darien gave her away! She knew her prince and her Sailor Scouts would save her.

But what if Diamond was right? What if Darien won't save her because he wanted to save himself first? "This is so unfair!" she whined into her pillow. "I hate it! I hate it! I want out!"

Outside of the room, Emerald heard the high-pitched cries coming from the guest room. That's where he must be keeping her, she thought disgustingly. She walked by and saw young future queen crying into the pillow. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why should the future queen of Crystal Tokyo cry like a little baby? I still can't believe you will one day rule most of the universe!"

Serena wiped away her tears and saw the unpleasant green soldier looking down on her. "How can you handle him? He's so unkind, cold-hearted, and spoiled!"

"Are we talking about my Diamond?"

"I guess so."

"That's no surprise to me, missy. I just tolerate his attitude and be myself."

"But did he ever take you away from your loved one?"

"Not at all!" Emerald laughed. "I never had any loved ones, and, besides, who needs them when I have the prince? He is the only person I have ever loved!"

Serena began to cry again, which made Emerald frustrated. "Come on, queenie! You're acting like a crybaby!"

"But he never gave me a chance to say goodbye to my friends… Rini… Darien… And I miss every single one of them. I have no one to talk to here on my own will. It's so lonely!"

Suddenly, Emerald began to have a change of heart, unlike what she was supposed to do with her plan with Wiseman. She actually began to feel sorry for Serena. Even though she loved Diamond for a long time, there were times when she felt alone and useless. She too didn't have any friends to confide in, and she wouldn't mind having one or two that were not her relatives.

She sat down next to Serena and said in a sour voice, "Don't cry, your majesty. Your tears break my cold heart apart because I never had a friend before."

Serena looked up and saw a tear rolled down on the green soldier's face. She sympathized the woman and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sure someone out there would be one to you." She placed a hand over Emerald's green-gloved hand, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment.

Emerald did not know this feeling before until now. She sensed trust in the eyes of the future queen and began to smile. Oh, it was a glorious feeling indeed. Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought she was, she thought as her deal with Wiseman began to fade in her mind.

Diamond, on the other hand, felt like a monster as he heard those words Serena said to Emerald minutes ago as he closed the "secret camera" connection in his throne room…

_But he never gave me a chance to say goodbye to my friends… Rini… Darien… And I miss every single one of them. I have no one to talk to here on my own will. It's so lonely!_

This is my fault, he told himself. I should have allowed her to do such a thing, but I was scared of losing her. I hate to see her cry… I really do.

Leaving his precious throne, he walked over to the dining hall where his brother was preparing the main course. Sapphire was told to make a large feast since the Black Moon family had a very special guest, but when he saw his brother stroll to his seat with a scowl on his face, he knew dinner would be put on hold. "She's not coming, is she?"

"She is," Diamond said. "I told her she has to."

"She'll only defy you."

"She will come, Sapphire. I know it."

The Blue Prince rolled his eyes and continued to finish the meal. When he was done, they both heard the door open slowly. Diamond was hoping it would be his angel, but when he saw a flash of long green hair, he became extremely sour. "Where is she, Emerald?" he asked.

"Well, you see, Diamond, the girl was not hungry…" Emerald began.

"Is she coming?"

The green soldier let out a little laugh and then quickly added, "No."

"What?" Diamond roared. He ran out of the room and headed directly toward the guest room. Once he was standing outside Serena's chambers, he banged loudly on the doors. "Open up now!" he bellowed.

"No! Go away!" Serena yelled back.

"Diamond, why don't you ask her nicely?" Sapphire suggested. "Perhaps you should use 'please' this time."

The White Prince sighed and then said in a monotonous voice, "Will you please open the doors… Now?"

"Nope!"

He growled under his breath and then screamed, "Fine! If you refuse to leave your bedroom, you might as well starve yourself to death!"

He heard her huff and say, "So be it! I rather have dinner with my prince than with some ruthless idiot like you!"

That made Diamond's blood boil over its tolerance point. He turned to Emerald and said, "Keep an eye on her, Emerald! Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the hall toward the throne room, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Sapphire and Emerald were both appalled by the White Prince's rage. "Wow," Sapphire exclaimed. "Did you see that, Emerald? He has really gone the deep end ever since he brought Serenity here!"

Emerald nodded. She looked over her shoulder at the closed doors and sighed. I wonder if she is the one to help Diamond and his temper tantrums, she thought ruefully.

Thanks for the reviews!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	5. Chapter 4

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I revised this chapter a bit, so I hope the wait was worth it! Review, please! And thanks to those who did!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth

* * *

Chapter 4 

Almost an hour after Diamond's childish tantrum outside of her bedroom, Serena walked the halls in search for food. She began to regret not having dinner with him in the first place. Her stomach was growling with every step she took. "Oh, why didn't I just listen to him?" she whined.

She walked by the throne room, but she stopped as she felt a strange presence come from behind the crystal doors. Diamond told me not to go in there, she thought, but he made me mad today already! I don't care if he kills me! And besides, what is he hiding from me? Darien? The girls? Rini?

She opened one door and stuck her head inside, looking around the dark room. Her heels hit the glassy floor lightly as she slowly explored her surroundings. Her eyes found Diamond's throne, empty and yet inviting. She sat down and noted to herself the wonderful feeling she was experiencing. A glass of wine was already prepared on the left arm of the throne for the White Prince, but she simply ignored it for she was underage. On the right arm, there appeared to be a control panel similar to a remote control. Curious, she pressed the red button, thinking it was the Power button to turn on a television.

It instead brought up the holographic image of Neo-Queen Serenity. "Why does he have a picture of her?" Serena asked aloud. Then, she suddenly realized she also meant herself in her question. Did Diamond kidnap her because she would one day be the queen of Crystal Tokyo and wife of Endymion? Was he hoping to alter the future by doing that by making her his forever?

"That pervert!" she hissed. "He's gonna regret this!"

"Oh, really?" Diamond's angry voice filled the room as he magically teleported himself next to Serena. His eyes locked with hers in an evil glare. "I thought I told you not to come here!"

"You are an obsessive pervert!"

"And you will learn not to stay out of other people's business. You should also learn to listen to orders when they have been given to you!"

"I will, but not from you!" She leaned up and spat at his face. His anger grew and knocked the glass of wine off his throne, shattering into a million pieces. "Get out!" he yelled.

Serena was frightened from Diamond's wrath and ran down the halls searching for an exit out of the dark kingdom. She found a set of crystal doors and broke through them with a crystal chair. Climbing through the hole, she went into the depths of Nemesis from the outside. It was a cold and dark world, and shadows were lurking around every corner as she walked through the dark forest, hoping to find a way to leave the planet.

The wind blew violently, and the shadow figures surrounded the Moon Princess, pulling on her pigtails and her dress. They were going to tear her apart for trespassing through their woods. She cried for help, but she knew no one would listen to her pleas.

But someone did hear her. She saw a burst of dark energy destroy one of the shadows. Diamond used his sword to cut some of the figures down into nothing, but a figure leaped on him and wounded his arm with a poison sting. He took his sword and stabbed the shadow, terminating it at impact. The other shadows saw the strength of the White Prince and slithered away through the trees, never to come back.

Serena saw Diamond collapse to the ground. He must have been poisoned badly, she thought as she lifted him back onto his feet and carried him back to his palace. She couldn't believe that after seeing his anger minutes ago, he would save her from the shadow creatures. What came over him? Regret? Fear? Love?

She noticed Sapphire and Emerald were waiting at the entrance of Diamond's home for their prince to come back, but when they saw Serena with a wounded Diamond in her arms, they were concerned about their leader's condition. "Is he all right, Serenity?" Emerald asked.

"Not really," Serena replied. "He's been poisoned. Is there something we can do?"

"I have something to cure him," Sapphire said.

They took Diamond to his study and gave him some medicine to heal him. But the scar that was left from the stinger was covered in dried blood, and it had to be cleaned off. Sapphire and Emerald left the couple alone, and Serena, removing his coat, treated it with care, although the White Prince felt some painful spasms run through his body. "Ow!" he yipped as she first touched it with a wet rag on his exposed skin.

"Sorry!" Serena apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Leave it alone!"

"The scar must be treated, or you'll have an infection, Diamond."

"Well, be gentle with it next time!"

"I will be as gentle as your mother." Serena looked up and noticed Diamond eyes turn from a dark violet to a dark blue color, as if he was expressing his sorrowful emotions. She somehow knew she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked, tending to the scar carefully.

"Yes. You brought up Mother into the discussion," Diamond replied.

The Moon Princess bit her lip and decided it was best for her to keep her mouth for the rest of the evening. She continued to tend Diamond's scar, but he continued to talk about his mother. "She died when I was very young, right after Sapphire's birth," he explained. "The delivery was too much for her to bear. I don't speak much about her because my brother feels guilty as if he's to blame for her death. In fact, she was not ready to have another child, but Father wanted to have more sons."

"Why was she not ready?"

"She was too thin for being pregnant again. She was just not meant to bear offspring. Being the stubborn man he was, Father made her conceive a child once and then twice."

"Was she pretty?"

The White Prince merely nodded his head and replied, "Very pretty indeed. Sometimes, I feel she is looking down on me from the heavens like an angel or a goddess of the universe. But I don't have a picture of her here. I can see her when I close my eyes, and I feel so light." He looked down at Serena and found his arm bandaged up. "You're done already?"

"Yes," Serena smiled. "See? I told you I would be gentle."

"The pain faded away."

"It sure did." She grabbed the basin and the rag and stood up onto her two feet. She turned toward the door and then said, "By the way, thank you for saving me."

A smile crept onto Diamond's face for he knew she accepted the fact that he was not much of a monster. If he was, he would have left her to the shadow creatures in the Negamoon forest, but he loved her too much to let her suffer such a death. It's about time she realized that I am not completely evil, he thought. "You are welcome." He watched her stroll out of the room, and then he quietly added, "Serenity."

* * *

Back at Crystal Tokyo, Tuxedo Mask found Rini crying in her bedroom, burying her face into her pink pillows. "Rini," he called. "Rini, what's wrong? Are you still mad at me?" 

"Go away!" the little girl cried. "You don't deserve to be the king of Crystal Tokyo! I can't believe you did it, Darien! I thought you would give up your life to keep Serena!"

"Rini, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Traitor! If you love my mommy so much, you get her right now!"

Tuxedo Mask turned his gaze away from his future daughter and said in a solemn voice, "I can't. I'm a coward, and I'm too weak to fight Diamond. He's so powerful… Only Serena can defeat him. She's got the strength to do it. I don't."

Rini saw the masked man sit on one of her chairs at her tea table and stare at the ground confused and saddened. She hoped off of her bed and sat on his lap. She felt his arms hold her with his cape shielding them as if something evil would come. Instinctively, she buried her face into his black coat and began to cry. "I miss her, Darien," she sobbed.

A tear rolled down from the man's face for he somehow knew it would be a while before he could see his precious Serena again. "I miss her too," he said, looking at the crescent moon shining bright from the window. At that moment, he vowed he would go to the darkest regions of Nemesis to rescue the woman he loved.

The four Sailor Scouts, on the other hand, stood outside the bedroom in silence. They wished they too could have stopped Diamond, but they didn't want to destroy the future by having the Earth Prince be killed before his time, for they knew Serena wouldn't want that to happen.

But unlike Darien, they had the urge to help the Black Moon family rather than go and fight them in order to save Sailor Moon. After all, the four sisters were healed by the power of the Silver Crystal, and they were once part of the Negamoon. Sailor Venus broke the quiet atmosphere and said, "Maybe if we leave tonight, we could find Serena before Darien does and use the Silver Crystal to heal them. I'm sure they mean no harm."

"But, Venus, you're forgetting one thing: Diamond has the Silver Crystal, not Serena," Sailor Mercury reminded the Sailor Scout of love.

"Mercury is right," Sailor Jupiter agreed. "Diamond is not the kind of person who would give up something so precious and valuable for anything but his own use."

Sailor Mars, on the other hand, noticed Tuxedo Mask walk out of Rini's bedroom and waved her hand at the trio as if she was telling them to be quiet. Turning to the Earth Prince, she asked, "What now?"

"I'm going to Nemesis," he replied. He walked past the girls and then added, "Now."

"Now? But Darien we are not ready!" Sailor Mercury protested.

"You're not coming! You're staying here to protect Rini! This is my battle!" Tuxedo Mask argued.

"But Serena needs our help too!" Sailor Mars said.

"As the prince of Earth, I demand you four to keep an eye on Small Lady! Do I make myself clear?"

The girls looked at each other and, lowering their heads, they replied, "Yes, your majesty." They watched him turn around and, like a majestic official, he strolled down the hallway at a steady pace into the darkened regions of the Crystal Palace. They glared at him and continued to talk about their journey to Nemesis against Darien's orders.

They too planned to leave for the dark planet that night.


	6. Chapter 5

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I revised this chapter a bit, so I hope the wait was worth it! Review, please! And thanks to those who did!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Days after Diamond saved her life from death, Serena found herself growing fond of the White Prince while living on Nemesis. Then, she became very worried about the way he treated her. So possessive, so entranced… So caring, understanding, and loving. He took her out of his palace and walked down the streets of his dreadful kingdom. During her first trip in the city of darkness, he explained to her his reasoning of why he wanted to have peace between Nemesis and Earth.

"Serenity, there is no life here," he said. "The sun cannot shine down on us unlike Crystal Tokyo. We have no vegetation for there is no light and there is no rain. It's nothing more than a barren land inhabited by rebels. We fight to survive because we want a better life than what we have. That is why we attack nearby kingdoms, but every time we do, we seem to bring more destruction that what we intended, and our hopes for a new home diminish away for the damage we cause.

"That is why I begged to differ with Endymion, but he knew my people too well. We're all the same: we bring down the walls of great civilizations in the name of the Negamoon. We were rebels before, but once a rebel, always a rebel. And no matter how hard I try, my anger always gets the best of me."

Serena watched Diamond attempt to hold back his tears as memories from his childhood crept into his mind… Memories of a happy time before he became ruler of Nemesis…

A preteen Diamond watched his little brother Sapphire roam in the dark fields of Nemesis. He noticed the smile on the Blue Prince's face as the boy discovered something different and yet rare. "Diamond," Sapphire called, "look what I found!"

The White Prince stood next to his brother in amazement as they gazed upon a beautiful flower on Nemesis soil. "That's the last flower on Nemesis, Sapphire," Diamond said.

"Last flower? Why?"

"Because there is no light here for it to grow. Flowers strive on the sun's energy."

"You mean it will die?"

Diamond laughed and nodded his head. "But don't worry. There are always flowers on Earth, dear brother. We'll see them one day."

A tear rolled down on Diamond's cheek as he tried to shake away the painful flashback. He realized at that moment that he was destroying flowers he wanted his brother to see because of his rage. "If only I could find a place on Earth I could just rule without harming it," he pleaded.

The Moon Princess took his hand into her hers in sympathy. She somehow knew Prince Diamond was misled somewhere on his path for the throne, and he could not seem to get away from all the evil things he had done. He has good intentions, she thought. Maybe he isn't the bad guy after all.

She looked into his sad violet eyes and whispered, "Diamond, I promise you will have a chance."

The White Prince smiled and pushed a strand of her blonde hair aside. "Ah, dear Serenity, you don't know how you make me feel whenever I'm with you. I feel so safe and certain of myself. You gave me strength and comfort and hope before, and you still do now."

Serena remained speechless as he spoke of her future self. "I… Did all that?" she asked.

Diamond nodded his head. "You never knew about it, though. Your kindness helped me act more like a man than a monster, but it was Endymion who helped me make my decision about Crystal Tokyo's fate."

"What do you mean? Why did you attack Crystal Tokyo? What does Darien have to do with it?"

"Serenity, it isn't hard to figure out my reasoning. Had your future self stop believing in destiny, I wouldn't have done what I did."

Shocked at his words, Serena felt sick and repulsive. "Not believing in destiny?" she asked. "You mean you loved me?"

"Yes, Miss Moon. You would have loved me back, but you were faithful to your beloved Endymion no matter how hard I tried to win your love."

"Is that why you kidnapped me? To make sure I don't marry Darien?"

Diamond said nothing but looked at her with guilty eyes. He knew she was going to kill him for his actions, and when he looked at her, he saw a hint of hatred in her blue orbs. "You still believe that he does love you, don't you? You still believe you two were meant to be. You still believe he too believes in destiny."

"Diamond, we were meant to be in past! If I don't marry him, then there will be no future. There will be no Crystal Tokyo, and, moreover, there will be no…" Her words died away as she thought about Rini. Oh God, she thought as she began to cry, she will never be my daughter.

"What's wrong, Serenity?"

"Rini," she sobbed. "She will never exist."

"Serenity."

"Diamond, I couldn't marry you because I would be a queen of evil, not a queen of goodness."

"Are you saying that just because I rule Nemesis, I am evil in your eyes?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You certainly did! I really wanted to change, Serenity, and you believed I could!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I made your husband jealous. That's why."

"What did you do?"

"I gave you gifts. I gave you flowers. I gave you my heart, and yet you still said, 'No.' I was so angry one day, I even kissed you."

"You what?"

"I kissed you, Serenity. And then your husband saw us together, and he destroyed the peace treaty." He sighed as he reminisced that one moment in the gardens… The evil look in Endymion's eyes, the shredded pieces of paper falling onto the ground, and the sweet taste that lingered on Serenity's lips… She was so faithful to Endymion, he thought, and always will be.

Serena couldn't believe what she heard. He was in love with her, but she was in love with Darien. How could that be possible? "And then you attacked Crystal Tokyo, right?"

"The very next day. I didn't want to do it, Serenity. Honestly, I didn't."

She walked away from him and said, "My destiny is with Darien's. We have to marry or else the future I know will be forever altered. I cannot let you come into my life as a lover. I just cannot leave him."

"But does he really love you, Serenity?"

"I…" She couldn't seem to reply to his question. There were many times when she was uncertain about their relationship. A few days after they started dating, Darien suddenly called it off, and she thought it was because of Rini's appearance.

But it wasn't. It was because of his visions of the future, as if she was responsible for the destruction. He never liked me before we found out who we really were, she thought. And now he's confused, just like I am.

She turned to Diamond and replied, "I don't know. I don't know what to believe right now. I'm so lost!"

The White Prince covered her shoulders with his hands as he gazed into her eyes. "Serenity, listen to your heart for once. Don't do this to me just to fulfill a prophecy that might leave you unhappy."

"What makes you think I'll be unhappy?"

"Believe me, you will."

"Is it because of Darien? Diamond, he might not be the greatest guy in the world, but I love him!"

"Would you still love him if he has a record of numerous affairs, especially among your little group of friends?"

"He wouldn't!"

"He did! He doesn't believe in destiny the way you do, Serenity. Get your head straight and listen to me. The prince is only using you just to make you happy, but in truth, he isn't happy himself."

"But Diamond, he has to be my true love. He's the only person who will help me balance the universe from the Negaverse. He is my soul mate."

A smile appeared on his pale lips. "Tell me, Serenity. Is there always just one soul mate, or can there be two? Or perhaps a mistake?"

"It's no mistake, Diamond. Darien is not a mistake!"

Diamond sighed and told himself that forcing Serena to love him would only make matters worse. He couldn't get her to understand from where he was coming from for she was too much in love with Darien. "I'm sorry, Miss Moon. I didn't mean to make you upset. Forgive me."

Serena relaxed for a bit and then asked, "Can we continue with this tour of yours?"

But for the rest of the trip, all she could think of what Diamond did to Crystal Tokyo and to her. At one point, she began to doubt her love for Darien and wondered what it would be like if she did run away with Diamond. Would she be evil or would he be good? She had to admit the White Prince was such a charmer, and he was far nicer than her own boyfriend.

Yet she reminded herself that he was still the enemy, and even though he wasn't brainwashing her, he was using sweet words to make her love him. He's not going to win that easily, she thought, but I'll see to it that he isn't what he appears to be, even if I have to disobey Darien and the Scouts.

She felt in her heart that Diamond was right when he said that he didn't mean to act so violent and aggressive, and with the power of the Silver Crystal, he would be like the Four Sisters and have all the effects of the Dark Crystal out of him. Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald… They don't deserve this at all, she told herself.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Palace, the four Sailor Scouts were still talking about how they would reach Serena before Darien did, but their plans were interrupted by Endymion's holographic image. "Please, leave this battle to Darien. I don't want that filthy animal from Nemesis touching my wife's past self."

"But your majesty, Serena would probably defend Diamond for his actions, and knowing her, she does not want blood to be shed. Can't you think of anything else besides fighting?" Sailor Venus asked.

The king lowered his gaze and shook his head. "No, Venus. What Diamond did to Crystal Tokyo and to my wife is not worth to forgive him for. He deserves death."

"Endymion, maybe Sailor Moon can heal him," Sailor Mercury suggested. "She has already healed the Four Sisters."

"But did she not heal their brother Rubeus? Did he not want to power of the Silver Crystal to cleanse his pure evil heart?"

"That's only one family member, Endymion," Sailor Jupiter argued. "Maybe Diamond isn't like Rubeus."

"You girls just don't get it, do you? You're like Serenity! They're all the same! Diamond plans to use the Silver Crystal against us, and for Serenity to heal him with it is just asking for trouble. He'll have it one way or another, and if he does have it in his hands, Crystal Tokyo will be at the mercy of the Negamoon.

"And if she heals him, I would lose my wife because of his obsession with her. He loved her so much, he would give his life for her."

"Wow," Sailor Venus murmured. "Such love."

"What do you mean he was obsessed with her?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You heard me. He was interested in her when he came here a few days before the fall of Crystal Tokyo, and he gave her gifts to steal her heart away from me. And then I found them kissing in my gardens."

"They were kissing!" Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"He forced her against her will. That's why I destroyed our peace treaty, and he attacked us the following day. He was after both Serenity and her crystal."

"But why is he after the crystal?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Endymion sighed as he began his story. "During the Silver Millennium and before my wife's birth, there were a few rebels in the Moon Kingdom who craved to have the powers the Silver Crystal offered. Queen Serenity knew of a particular group that was led by a man named Quartz, one of Diamond's ancestors. He joined forces with an evil being known as the Doom Phantom, and with their newfound powers, his people were strong enough to attack the Moon Kingdom. Serenity and her soldiers were able to defeat them, and she exiled the rebels to the planet Nemesis. There, Quartz was made king and he was successful with the help of the Doom Phantom. Throughout generations, they took over kingdoms in the universe and a few here on Earth. Crystal Tokyo is their main target for they hunted for those who possess the Silver Crystal."

"What does he want from the crystal?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Its incredible power. If it falls into the wrong hands, our universe could be at stake. We've always known that, but this is extremely important to us. We cannot let the Doom Phantom or his followers use it for evil."

"Who is this Doom Phantom?"

"I don't know who or what he is, and I don't know if he still exists."

"And Diamond is a follower of his?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yes," Endymion replied, "and that is why I didn't trust him in the first place. What he did to Serenity, my wife, made me hate him more." He turned away and added, "I would never trust him at all. Even if he was healed, I would rather kill him than let him live." As he walked out of the room, he said, "Don't even think about leaving the palace to save Serena and Diamond."

"But your majesty…" Sailor Venus began.

"That's an order, Venus!" His image vanished into the darkness, but the girls still felt the need to be with their leader, no matter what kind of person Diamond was. "I'm sure Diamond had no intentions to harm her," Sailor Venus sighed.

"We have to get to Serena before Darien does," Sailor Jupiter said.

"But how?" Sailor Mercury asked.

As they pondered for a while, a purple bubble floated in the air and touched the glassy floor, shimmering into the image of Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time. "There is a way you can save our queen and Prince Diamond," she said.

"There is?" Sailor Mars asked. "Sailor Pluto, tell us."

"Darien is traveling to Nemesis without using the Time and Dimension Warp. If he came to me in the first place, I would have been able to send him to the time before Diamond came to the gardens or perhaps directly to Nemesis at this very minute."

"Can you warp us back when we first got here?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I could do that, Venus, but after I overheard your conversation with the king, I might as well send you over to Nemesis hours before Darien will."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Serena will need all the help she can get when she is sent back."

"She's going to be sent back?" Sailor Mars asked. "Pluto, just how far can you see into the future."

"Just by a few hours," the lone Sailor Scout replied. "But I should tell you something about Diamond that the king failed to mention. You might want to use this bit of information in defense of the White Prince. After all, the king sees everything only with his eyes and not his heart.

"Granted with the permission by the ghost of the Moon Queen Serenity, I was sent to Nemesis years before Crystal Tokyo as a spy. I heard about the newborn baby who would eventually become the prince of the Black Moon family. That baby was young Prince Diamond. His father, Quartz III, hired me as the prince's caregiver. I watched that little child grow into a strong-minded teenager. He had no evil in him, not even when his father was assassinated by his head advisor Wiseman."

"Wiseman? So he's been leading that family all this time!" Sailor Jupiter sneered.

"Jupiter, keep your cool. There is more to the story. I was going to talk to the king on the day of his death, but I heard the voice of Wiseman behind the doors of the study. They were arguing about the time when Diamond became heir to the throne for his father became the White Prince when he was Diamond's age. Of course, he knew when each possible heir reached a certain age, his mind starts to mature, and we also know Wiseman thrives on dark thoughts. Since Quartz I refused to give the throne to his child years after the Negamoon settled on Nemesis, Wiseman ended his reign early and did that to each king up until Diamond's father had to face the same doom.

"Quartz did not want to give Diamond the powers yet for he felt that the child was not ready in both heart and mind, but Wiseman paid no attention to the king's protest and killed him on the spot. Against my will, I had to reveal myself as Sailor Pluto and fought against Wiseman alone, but I before I could stop him, he disappeared and I was at the mercy of the king's guards. They found out that I was a Sailor Scout, much like those of the Moon Kingdom, and since I was accused of the murder of King Quartz since I was the only person at the scene of the crime, I was banished from Nemesis and unable to save the White Prince.

"Diamond heard lies about his father's death from Wiseman and blamed us for it, although he never knew where I was from. Yet, we met again outside the Gates of Time, and at that point, I knew Wiseman took over his mind. That was the same day he came to Crystal Tokyo for a peace treaty with Endymion.

"So, as you can see, Diamond was just as innocent as Sailor Moon is, and that is why he wanted her. He wanted to have the same purity like hers because it was of the light, not of the darkness. But he possesses the dark energy of the Negamoon because he craves for power, and that dark energy was given to him the moment he ruled Nemesis. That dark energy belonged to Wiseman."

"But if Diamond is not evil, then why won't Darien see the truth?" Sailor Venus asked. "Apparently, Serena does!"

"Because, if you have forgotten, Diamond's people were part of the Moon Kingdom, and unlike Earthlings like Endymion, they see everything more than just their eyes." Sailor Pluto took her garnet ball from her staff and tossed it into the air, forming a portal that would lead the girls into downtown Nemesis. "This hole will send you to Diamond's palace. Do you still want to save Sailor Moon before another war breaks out?" she asked.

The four Sailor Scouts looked at each other and then turned their attention back to Sailor Pluto, nodding their heads in acceptance.

"Then, go now," the Sailor Scout of Time said. "The people here won't attack you, but if they do, tell them the Prince sent you. Emerald will mean no harm to you as long as Sailor Moon is with her."

"You mean that Nega-creep is on our side?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes but I sense that Wiseman has some plans for the Black Moon family. You must save them all before it's too late!" Sailor Pluto looked at the portal, noticing that it was beginning to shrink. "Hurry, Sailors!"

One by one, the four Sailor Scouts entered the portal and ran down the streets of Nemesis, never looking back to find Sailor Pluto watching them disappear into the darkness. "I know you girls can do it," she whispered. "I just know it."

* * *

Okay, that's chapter 5! R/R please! 

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	7. Chapter 6

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay, but I'm a college student, and I am busy. Plus, I got three other fan fics in the work so watch out for new chapters! As always, please read/review!

Chapter 6

In his palace, Diamond sat on his throne pondering about his future with the Moon Princess. He noticed some changes that happened ever since he brought her to Nemesis, and for the most part, these changes were perhaps for the best.

Serena's kindness was like the sun whose light never touched the surface of Nemesis. It was, after all, a dreary land to live in, and what made it drearier was the bitter, cold heart of the White Prince. But when Serena was near, Diamond began to feel more alive than ever.

He actually smiled more often and sometimes found himself laughing whenever the Moon Princess tried to help Sapphire with the cooking for she would forget one important ingredient to a family favorite recipe. She might not have been graceful and intelligent as the queen of Crystal Tokyo was, but she still had the pure heart living inside her.

At times, he would find Serena having a conversation with Emerald in the her chambers at night, talking about the day's events and the two girls would giggle if one brought up an embarrassing moment about Diamond. It's weird how they get along, he thought to himself, remembering Emerald's past encounters with Sailor Moon. And for once, Emerald learned how to control her laugh without being obnoxious.

But Serena would soon make some changes for herself. One of them would be the ability to dance. Luna and Artemis once told her that she was a beautiful dancer during the Silver Millennium, and from what she learned about her future self from Rini, she would still be that wonderful dance partner.

She just didn't understand why she was the complete opposite at that time.

That evening, Diamond gave Serena a lovely gift while she was doing some sketches of a lovely crystal unicorn she found on the mantle of her fireplace. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," he replied.

Placing aside her sketchbook that was provided by Sapphire, she took the package and unwrapped it like a Christmas present. She opened the lid and saw a lovely diamond necklace sparkling with the light of the flames burning in the hearth. Below it was a lovely dress in white satin that would have been expensive to buy if she was living in Tokyo again.

"Diamond," she gasped in amazement, "you bought these for me?"

"I knew you would like them," he said. He thought about telling her that he gave Neo-Queen Serenity those exact gifts before the Black Moon Family attacked, but he was afraid that he would scare her.

"Thank you so much!"

"I would like to see you wear them tonight for dinner. I want to show you something after we have our meal."

Serena pressed her cheek against the fabric of the dress and rubbed against it. "It feels so nice… I can't believe this is happening to me. I mean it's wonderful!" She unfolded the dress and let it hang loose, examining the style and perfection. "I will wear this tonight! Thank you, Diamond, for everything."

"You're quite welcome, Serenity." He picked up the necklace and secured it around her neck. He smiled as the diamonds shone brightly. "It fits you."

"It sure does, doesn't it?" She caught him off guard as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much, Diamond. These gifts mean so much to me!"

"My pleasure." His lips were about an inch away from her forehead where her crescent moon would be, but he couldn't let his skin of evil taint her pure body quite yet. He gently pulled away and walked toward the door. "We'll be eating in an hour."

"I'll be down there," Serena said as she watched the White Prince leave her chambers. She sat down on the bed and sighed dreamily. Never before had Darien been like this while living in the 20th Century, but here was a prince from an exiled family that once belonged to hers who had given her expensive jewelry and clothing. And when she hugged him, she felt so safe and warm… Am I falling in love, she thought with a sudden sense of confusion, with my enemy?

He waited impatiently for Serena to join him. "She five minutes late," he murmured, although Emerald was able to hear him.

"I'm sure she's on her way," said Emerald.

"I don't want her to have second thoughts about this. She knows what I did before I took her away, but in her heart she knows I'm not the monster everybody thinks I am, especially… him."

The green-haired soldier lowered her gaze toward the floor. It had been a long time since the Moon Princess spoke of her beloved. It had been far too long. "I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't see you as a monster, your majesty."

"What do you mean?" the White Prince asked.

"I think she's taken fancy of you, and you didn't really force her to love you. She did it on her own will, didn't she?"

"That she did. I thought about using the Dark Crystal on her, but I didn't want to hurt my angel."

Emerald nodded her head. She could remember the times when she wanted to kill Serena out of jealousy, but now that she had actually sat down and understood the Moon Princess better, her intentions to destroy her were gone.

But she was afraid she had spoken too soon. _You're failing me, Emerald_. Somewhere in her mind, she could hear the hissing voice of Wiseman. He was indeed not pleased with his promising pawn at all. Instead of doing her job, she abandoned it and delayed his plans to rule the universe.

The hot pink fan dropped onto the glassy floor, and Emerald fell to her knees, struggling to get rid of Wiseman's mocking laughter out of her head. "Stop it!" she screamed. "I won't hurt her!"

"What is it, Emerald?" Diamond asked.

The evil presence went away the moment it heard Diamond's voice. Emerald lowered her hands from her head and stood back up on her feet, picking up her fan and closing it shut. "It was Wiseman," she sighed. Looking at her prince, she silently added, "He wants me to kill the princess."

"You better not lay a finger on her."

"I won't. But she needs to get out of here. Quickly."

The White Prince didn't want to hear those words coming from Emerald's mouth, but at that moment, he realized Serena's life was at the risk of Wiseman. "Traitor," he muttered. "I'm going to talk to him after dinner."

"Talk to who, Diamond?" Serena's voice startled him, but when he turned to look at her, he was at loss of words. The dress he gave her was clinging to her every curve, and her eyes sparkled like the clear blue sea. She was so stunning Diamond couldn't remember what he was going to say.

Emerald broke his little trance by clearing her throat, and Diamond reminded himself to get back with reality. "No one of importance," he lied. "Just some silly commoner who has been causing ruckus at night."

"I understand."

The green soldier walked past Serena, turning to her with soft brown eyes. "You do look lovely, Princess," she said. "I hope your 'date' with the Prince goes well. If you two need me, I'll be around the palace."

"Where are you going, Emerald?" Diamond asked.

"I have to talk to Wiseman. I need to get everything straightened out."

Serena's heart froze at the thought of an attack against the Sailor Scouts. "You're not going after them, are you? Please say you won't hurt them!"

Emerald knew what the Moon Princess was talking about and shook her head. "No, Princess, it's not about the Sailor… Scouts," she replied, pausing to prevent herself from spitting out "Sailor brats." She sighed and continued, "There has been some miscommunication between me and Wiseman. Don't worry, we won't go after your friends." She left the room at a fast pace with anger burning in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the four Inner Sailor Scouts stood outside of Diamond's palace wondering where they could enter. "I can't see any doors," Sailor Venus sighed. "It seems impossible to get inside!"

Sailor Mercury turned on her visual scanner to locate a hidden door, but she located more than just the door. "Guys, there is someone coming this way!"

"Don't keep your guard down," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter formed a ball of electricity as she watched the door slowly open. Just as he was exiting his home, Sapphire was greeted by her attack and sent him flying back inside.

"Who was that?" Sailor Venus asked. She rushed at the open door to find the Blue Prince in shock the powerful and sudden attack. He can't be, she thought. "Darien?"

Sapphire's eyes flew open and he groaned, "Do NOT call me by that name! I hate being compared to the Earth King's past self."

"I'm sorry, but you look so much like him."

"It is okay. Actually, I am Sapphire, prince of Nemesis and the brother of Prince Diamond. I was coming outside to get some fresh air and to clear my mind."

"Are you an ally or an enemy?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"For being the smartest Sailor Scout, I am surprised you asked me that question. No, I am not the enemy at the present time, but I am not much of an ally. I ask for your forgiveness, considering the fact that I was responsible for all of Emerald's droids."

"We have already forgiven you, Sapphire," said Sailor Jupiter. "And now I apologize for sending you a 'shocking present.'"

The Blue Prince chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course. Now if you ladies would come inside, I'll take you to your princess in a moment. If I am not mistaken, you are here to take Serenity back, right?"

"Yes," Sailor Mars replied. "But we were wondering one thing, though – will Diamond let her go on his own will?"

"That is a question I cannot answer. You'll have to talk to my brother about that. Right now, he is having dinner with the princess in private. He is also going to give her a surprise. I was asked to wait until they are finished, and with all due respect of my brother, I cannot go against my word. Do you understand?"

The four girls nodded and Sailor Venus asked, "Since we have to wait for a while, can you please tell us about your life working with Wiseman? We want to prove that your brother is innocent before Endymion tries him for kidnapping Serena. Darien is on his way right now, but we want to save your family from death."

Sapphire looked around for a moment, hoping that Wiseman did not send out any spies to overhear the conversation. "Tell me, ladies, what information about the Negamoon family do you have?"

Ooh… Cliffy! You know the drill…


	8. Chapter 7

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Chapter 7

Diamond and Serena sat at the long dining table enjoying their meal. They sat in silence, although Diamond would occasionally tell her how beautiful she was. She would always blush and appear to be flattered. Diamond had hoped though that she was not thinking about her friends or, even yet, her boyfriend.

The moment they had cleaned off their plates, he stood up and slowly walked over to her side. "There is something I have always wanted to show you," he said as he offered his hand to her. "I think you will thank me in the end."

Serena's blue eyes looked down at the pale hand and glanced back at its owner. His violet eyes were soft and caring unlike the times when they were hard and cold as ice. And she did not sense any evil within him, so she was certain that this was no trick. Taking his hand into hers, she followed him out of the room to another part of the palace.

At the same time, Sapphire had invited the four Sailor Scouts into his study and listened to their accounts of the history of his family. He examined each piece of evidence cautiously and nodded his head in agreement. When Sailor Venus finished explaining the story of Quartz's death, the Blue Prince leaned back into his chair and said, "What you say is true, Sailor Scouts. All Diamond wanted to do was to make a better life for our family, but his love for Serenity cost him that chance. She was always on his mind, and he thought by marrying her, it would solve the problem between our kingdoms."

"But it only made things worse, right?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Very much so. Once he learned of my brother's wish, Wiseman planted that desire in his mind. It seems almost impossible for Diamond to let that thought pass. His desire, of course, was all the Dark Crystal needed to thrive upon. And going back to your story about Father, Sailor Venus, I do not blame Sailor Pluto for her situation. I have somehow never trusted Wiseman, and it now makes sense. He killed our father and now he is most likely going to kill us off just so he can have the Silver Crystal."

"Why does he want it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah! Only those who follow the Doom Phantom are after it!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"Tell me, Sailor Scouts, do you honestly think the Doom Phantom is dead?" Sapphire asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well… He should be by now," Sailor Venus replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"He isn't. He is alive and well and lives within these walls." The Blue Prince sighed and continued with his thoughts. "I came across Wiseman one day while preparing a droid for Emerald when I heard him talk to himself about the Doom Phantom. He said that by having the power of the Silver Crystal in his hands, he could unleash that creature once more. According to the family history, the Doom Phantom led the rebel against Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium. That was obviously a long time ago. Personally, I wouldn't doubt it if Wiseman is the Doom Phantom."

"And why haven't you killed him if you think he is the Doom Phantom?" Sailor Venus asked.

Sapphire looked at her with intense eyes and replied, "Because you have something that my family does not, and although it is in Diamond's possession right now, it can be used against Wiseman."

The four Sailor Scouts looked at each other and asked, "The Silver Crystal?"

"Yes, and to attack Wiseman without it is foolish unless you want to commit suicide. A few had tried it in the past but they were fatally unsuccessful."

"So, how can we convince Diamond to give the Silver Crystal back to Serena so she can become Sailor Moon and defeat Wiseman?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sapphire's lips twitched into a smirk as he replied, "The first thing you have to do is to let him give you back your precious princess. That is almost impossible to achieve."

Diamond and Serena came across a lovely yet empty ballroom with stained windows all around the room and crystal candelabras made of diamonds and topaz. Serena was marveled at its beauty, wondering if there had been times when the room was used for parties and balls. "This is beautiful, Diamond!" she gasped. "It's so clean and enchanting… It feels so magical."

The White Prince smirked and shook his head. Since when did my home become magical, he thought. Taking Serena by the hand, he led her to the center of the room and held her close to his body. "Dance with me, princess."

She blushed yet giggled. "How can I dance with you when there's no music?" she asked.

"Point taken." With the snap of his fingers, he summoned the haunting melody of Serena's past life from the Moon Kingdom. They waltzed slowly for Diamond knew his partner was a terrible dancer. "You're stepping on my toes, Miss Moon," he whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"There's no need to be sorry. Just close your eyes and let the music take you." He pulled her to his left and continued to dance. For a while, Serena felt like she was on clouds and then realized that she was dancing perfectly. "I'm actually dancing!" she said.

"I was told that you were a great dance partner," said Diamond. "I'm surprised that you are doing well. I mean for a girl like you in your time, that is."

The Moon Princess sighed and rested her head on the White Prince's chest. Her mind slipped into a daze filled of a memory she could vividly recall. Soon, she was surrounded by other dancers and guests for a party. The ballroom was lit up like the sunshine, and she could smell wonderful food that was provided. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at her dance partner. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his eyes were hidden behind a white mask and locks of black hair.

"Having a grand time, princess?" the man asked.

Serena smiled for she knew who the man was. "As always, Endymion."

Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt and came face to face with reality. The music and conversations ended immediately as she opened her eyes. A shocked Diamond held her tightly against him, and she realized her biggest mistake. "I didn't know, Diamond! I was lost in the music! I'm sorry I said his name! I didn't mean to…" She began to cry into his white jacket and begged for forgiveness.

A pale hand stroked her blonde hair as Diamond tried to find the right words to say. "It's okay, Serenity. I shouldn't have played that song. I'm sure it brings back memories."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I didn't mean to say that, Diamond. Honestly!"

He placed a finger on her tender lips and asked, "Do you miss him, Serenity?"

More tears began to swell up in her eyes and she barely whispered, "Yes."

The one word that escaped from her lips shattered his heart. But instead of fury and anger, he felt something so deep and more powerful. What he felt was a feeling he had never known: grief. Even when his father was killed, he never shed a tear. All he felt was nothing.

Diamond let go of her hands and stood before her sobbing silently. He began to realize how much the loss of a loved one could mean something to a person. And for the first time, he felt more alive than ever. "I'm sorry, Serenity," he apologized. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have left you alone a long time ago."

Serena was speechless. Here was the man who had kidnapped her at her future home and treated her like his personal slave. Then, he turned around and saved her life, and he later started like a gentleman. But now the man was practically falling apart into pieces. What can I do, she thought. She held his hand in hers and stared into his soft violet eyes. "Diamond," she said, "you are forgiven."

"Do you want to go back? I'll return you your freedom and this." He pulled out her brooch from his jacket and placed it in her hands. "You are no longer my prisoner. You are free to go. The Silver Crystal means nothing to me now. You have taught me so much. Thank you, Serenity."

Serena took her brooch and nodded her head. "No, thank you, Diamond. But how do I get out of Nemesis?"

"Don't worry about that, Meatball Head! We've got you covered." From the doorway of the ballroom, the four Sailor Scouts and Sapphire approached their leaders with caution because they were uncertain how Diamond would react. But the White Prince was more than generous to show kindness to the girls and escorted them and their Princess to the main doors.

Serena and Diamond stared at each other for a long time before he finally spoke with sadness in his voice. "I wish you and your Sailor Scouts a safe trip home, Miss Moon."

"Diamond, you're so sweet," Serena giggled. "But may I ask you of one thing?"

"Yes, you may. Ask for anything and I'll give it to you."

"Is there a way I can see Darien? I know he's on his way here."

The White Prince nodded and summoned a crystal in his hand. "Look inside the crystal, Serenity," he explained. "Ask what you want to see and it will appear."

Serena took the crystal and spoke to it. "Please, please let me see my prince of the Earth." In the crystal, an image of Tuxedo Mask appeared, but what she saw was not a pretty picture.

Tuxedo Mask was seriously injured in the forest of the Negamoon as if he was attacked by the same shadows that went after Serena. All around him were the shadow creatures waiting for him to give up his quest. "Oh no!" she cried. "He's hurt! He needs help!"

"Where is he?" asked the Sailor Scouts.

"He's in the forest where all those shadows are! They're going to kill him! We've got to do something!"

"I say we use the Sailor Planet Teleport to get us there safely and then teleport quickly to Crystal Tokyo before they get to us," Sailor Venus suggested. "That way we can get Tuxedo Mask out in a jiffy!"

"I like the plan, Sailor Venus," said Serena. She turned to Sapphire and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Sapphire, for your kindness. I am sorry for the ruined dinner I tried to make."

"It's okay, Princess. Go and save your prince," said the Blue Prince.

"And, Diamond," Serena began, "I will return for you one day. I only hope you'll still be here."

"Don't worry, Serena. We're going to be coming back as soon as we drop off Darien back at Crystal Tokyo," said Sailor Jupiter. "We're going to free Diamond and his gang."

"Free us from what?" asked Diamond.

"Wiseman, dear brother," replied Sapphire. "We've been tricked. As soon as the Earth Prince is saved, she'll come back and defeat him."

"Why? What is he up to?"

"He is going to kill you, Diamond," said Sailor Mercury. "He is after the Silver Crystal to unleash the Doom Phantom, which most likely lives within him. Once the Silver Crystal is in his hands, he will have no use for you. He has been planning this since the time of the civilization of the Moon Kingdom. That's why he killed your father. He was responsible for Quartz's death, not Sailor Pluto or any other Sailor Scout. He did not want your father to interfere with his plans."

"You have to believe us," begged Sailor Mars. "Wiseman cannot be trusted! Your brother doesn't want you to die and I'm sure Sailor Moon doesn't either. Diamond, be strong and fight against the evil you've been exposed to."

All the while, Diamond looked to be shocked and disillusioned. His dreams were shattered like a mirror and were slowly replaced by what could have been the deaths of Emerald, Sapphire, and him.

His gaze scanned toward Serena and in a low voice he asked, "Is this true, Serenity?"

Serena nodded her head. "Although I was with you when the girls found out about all of this, I would imagine it is true."

"Ask your brother! Ask Sailor Pluto if you don't believe us, your majesty," said Sailor Venus. "She was there at the scene of your father's assassination, and we are sworn under oath to never lie for it is dishonor."

Diamond clenched his fists at his side and swallowed a cry that had been forming in his throat. "Go, now, Miss Moon. Endymion needs you. I'll deal with Wiseman myself."

"But Diamond, you need us too!" cried Serena.

"Go! Go before it's too late!"

The five Sailor Scouts nodded, and with her brooch in her hand, Serena yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!" Pink ribbons and white light surrounded her petite body and in her place stood the sailor-suited heroine Sailor Moon. She motioned her friends to form a circle in order to do the Sailor Teleport to where Darien was.

But before they summoned their powers, Sailor Moon looked at Diamond and said, "Please tell Emerald I'll always remember her."

"I will, Sailor Moon," said Diamond. "Be safe."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement and within moments, the Sailor Scouts vanished into thin air, leaving Diamond and Sapphire in the room alone.

"They'll be back," said Sapphire.

"I know," replied Diamond. "But I'm going to terribly miss her." Suddenly, he had realized it had been almost an hour since dinner and Emerald was still gone. He began to wonder what was taking her so long. "Emerald! She's still with Wiseman!"

"You don't think she's…" Sapphire ran to the main hallway and looked at the darkness that had filled the end of the long stretch. "Brother, I am afraid we might be too late."

Both princes ran as fast as they could to save their relative. Yet in Diamond's heart, he was certain that they would be too late. Please, Emerald, he thought, don't do anything that will cost you your life!

A/N: For the next few chapters, I'll be referring to the anime version of SMR but with a slight twist. Please review this chapter for me!


	9. Chapter 8

Beauty and the Beast: Serena and Diamond's Tale

Rated: PG

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I thought I told you… I don't own Sailor Moon!

Summary: A twist of the classic French fairy tale with a taste of Sailor Moon R. Can the curse of the Negamoon be destroyed by true love, not lust? Serena x Diamond. Read and review please!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been working on other stories (check out my other Sailor Moon story with the Disney Princesses), I have recently started my junior year in college (and about to finish the first half of it), and I've been spending way too much time with my boyfriend. And I have to admit I had a case of writer's block with this story.

A little comment about this chapter… It has the elements of the final episode with Emerald, but there is a twist to it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 8

Emerald stood outside of Wiseman's chambers and listened to every word that was coming from the creature beneath his lavender cloak. She did her best not to breathe heavily or make any sound that would grab his attention. "Soon," Wiseman hissed, "the Silver Crystal will be mine, and I won't need Diamond and his pathetic family anymore. Only I, the Doom Phantom, will rule the world – no, the universe!"

He let out a menacing laugh but abruptly stopped when he heard Emerald's fan hit the glassy floor. "Oh no," she muttered as she bent down to pick it up. But it was too late. "Emerald!" called Wiseman.

She approached him cautiously for she knew why he summoned her. "Yes, Wiseman?" she asked.

"Have you retrieved the Silver Crystal yet?"

The green-haired soldier bit her lower lip and shook her head. As much as she wanted to kill the Moon Princess and give Wiseman what he wanted at first, she now had a reason not to. She thought of a fib quickly in hopes that Wiseman would believe her. "Diamond has it hidden away," she lied. "He won't even let Sailor Moon have it again!"

"Silence!" Wiseman's eyes glowed brightly, and a cloud of dust circled around the room in his fury. "You have failed me, Emerald! And you have lied to me! I know you have not carried out my plan as you were assigned to do, and you became friends with Sailor Moon!"

He shot a ball of dark energy toward her, but the ball stopped only three feet away from her and floated in midair. Emerald looked at Wiseman in fear and then glanced back at the energy ball. She noticed it began to change colors and create triangular object inside.

She snapped out of her trance at the voice of Wiseman. "I will give you one last chance, though, Emerald. Do it and you will be greatly rewarded."

The ball floated into her gloved hands and disappeared, leaving a black tiara with an emerald stone in the center in her palms. A queen, she thought. He's going to make me a queen?

"If you kill Sailor Moon and her friends, I will see to it that you will be joined with Diamond in holy matrimony and become his queen: Queen of Nemesis!" said Wiseman. "Your dreams will finally come true. Isn't that what you want, Emerald? Don't you want to be your prince's queen? All you have to do is to get rid of those Sailor brats, and you can have everything your heart desires."

"I won't!" she exclaimed. "I won't harm my only friend and her fellow Sailor Scouts! Sailor Moon has done a lot for all of us, and she can help us rebuild Nemesis! She is not evil at all – you are! You are the evil one! You've used us from the beginning, and I refuse to be your little pawn anymore! Once Diamond hears this –"

"Prince Diamond will not hear any of this!" As Wiseman's eyes glowed so did the emerald on the tiara. It shot a beam of green light into Emerald's eyes, hypnotizing her so she would listen to Wiseman's every command. Once she was under his spell, she placed the tiara on her head and was surrounded by black swirls of smoke.

Before the smoke consumed her completely, she whispered in a monotone voice, "I am sorry, Serenity. I am sorry, Diamond. Forgive me."

Meanwhile, Diamond and Sapphire ran through the hall that lead to Wiseman's chambers hoping that their relative was still alive. They finally reached the door, but when they heard a loud noise from behind the obsidian barrier, they were afraid it was too late. The black glass shattered into pieces without warning. Diamond and Sapphire looked up to see a black dragon with green hair and green eyes letting out a high-pitch cry. On top of the dragon's head stood a black tiara with an emerald stone, controlling the dragon's actions and thoughts.

"Emerald?" asked Diamond.

The dragon made eye contact with the two princes and breathed green fire from her mouth at them. Both Diamond and Sapphire dodged the fiery blast and hid behind the rubble from her destruction. From where he was hiding, Sapphire saw Wiseman laughing as the dragon continued to cause more damage to the room. "Wiseman," he breathed under his breath.

The cloaked creature used his magic to grab the dragon's attention and then ordered, "Emerald, I want you to search for Sailor Moon and her friends, and when you find them, kill them!"

The dragon flapped her black and green wings and flew through the roof of the dark crystal palace. Shards of glass landed on top of the two princes, though neither of them was severely injured. From the corner of his eye, Diamond watched Wiseman disappear into thin air. "Curse you, Wiseman," he hissed under his breath.

Sapphire brushed himself off from the rubble and helped his brother stand up on his two feet. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to stop Emerald," he said.

The White Prince reluctantly nodded his head. "I'm sure the Sailor Scouts will heal her."

"I doubt it, brother. They don't know that this is Emerald. They'll attack her and destroy her. Only then will they realize their mistake. In addition, I don't think Sailor Moon's crystal can heal her. The tiara Emerald is wearing is too powerful for it. I could feel the power of the Dark Crystal controlling the emerald stone in the center. Sailor Moon's only option is to kill her."

The thought of losing Emerald from Sailor Moon's scepter filled Diamond's mind, knowing that what Sapphire was saying was most likely true. "But do you think we have a chance to tell the Scouts not to fight Emerald?"

Sapphire looked at his brother with sadness in his eyes. "No. Emerald has probably found them by now, but it doesn't mean that we can't try."

Outside of Diamond's palace and in the dark forest, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts searched high and low for the Earth Prince. They listened for sounds of monsters attacking an injured Tuxedo Mask, and they were drawn to noisy battle in the center of the forest. They found him destroying each dark shadow with his cane, but he was still outnumbered.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" cried Sailor Venus as her golden heart-linked chain smashed through three shadows and encircling four others.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" cried Sailor Mars, sending fiery rings to burn the four captured shadows.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon Crash!" cried Sailor Jupiter as her dragon of lightning swallowed up a dark shadow fighting against Darien.

Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mercury and asked, "Do you think you can fool all of these shadows and get us out of here?"

"I'll try," replied Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"

A cold fog filled the forest and with Tuxedo Mask at their side, the five girls made a mad dash out of the forest and back toward the clearing. Once they were safe from the shadows, the Earth Prince collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily. "Thank you, girls, for saving my life," he said in between pants and gasps for air.

"Just breathe, Darien," said Sailor Moon. "Now don't get mad at us, but we're going to go back to Crystal Tokyo to get you healed and then we are going to go back to Diamond and save him and his family from the Doom Phantom."

"You what? You're going back there! You're crazy! They put you under their spell, didn't they?" Tuxedo Mask turned to the other four Sailor Scouts and glared at them. "And I thought I told you to stay at Crystal Tokyo! This is my battle and my battle alone!"

"Darien, will you just listen for once?" asked Sailor Mars. "Diamond is the one who needs our help. He is an innocent man being used for the forces of evil. The Doom Phantom has been living in Wiseman all this time, and we need to stop him! He is the real enemy, not Diamond, not Sapphire, and not Emerald Rubeus and the Four Sisters were not the real enemy either. They have all been used and the three of them will be killed once the Doom Phantom is free. Whatever he promised them will not happen. They have been tricked, and they just now realized it."

"You must believe us, Darien," pleaded Sailor Mercury. "Serena was kidnapped because Diamond was attracted to her purity, but he has changed. In fact, the entire family has changed."

"Serena's goodness brought the Black Moon family over to our side," explained Sailor Jupiter. "All they wanted was to have a better life than the one they got here on Nemesis. They don't really need the Silver Crystal now. After all, Wiseman is the only one who really wants it so he can control the universe."

"And that is why Diamond let Serena go and gave her back the Silver Crystal," concluded Sailor Venus. "He didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Serena is its rightful owner, and only she can save the Black Moon family from Wiseman."

Tuxedo Mask looked at the girls with a dumbfounded look on his face. "He let her go? You mean you didn't attack him?"

The girls shook their heads, and Sailor Moon replied, "Darien, will you help us fight with Diamond and his family against the Doom Phantom?"

The Earth Prince sighed for a moment. He was so confused from what he had heard. Diamond, the bad guy, kidnapped his beloved Serena and the Silver Crystal, and now he returned them and wanted to fight against Wiseman. This makes no sense, he thought, but since our trip to the future, nothing does. He shifted his gaze toward Sailor Moon, whose eyes were pleading him to say yes, and nodded his head in response. "I'll work with him," he replied.

Not a moment too soon, the Sailor Scouts heard a screeching cry above them. They looked up and saw a black dragon coming toward them. She shot green fire from her mouth, and the girls jumped out of the way. "A dragon? On Nemesis?" asked Sailor Mars. "If she wants to play fire with fire, she's got it! Mars Fireball Charge!"

The dragon shot another fireball and swallowed up Sailor Mars' attack, striking the girl hard. Sailor Mars lost her footing and fell onto her knees burnt and sore.

"Sailor Mars!" cried the four Sailor Scouts.

"I'll be fine," groaned Sailor Mars. "This dragon is a tough one. Careful, you guys."

Sailor Venus nodded her head and then cried, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Her chain of hearts wrapped around the neck of the dragon, and with all of her strength, the blonde Sailor Scout pulled the monster down to the ground.

The dragon cried and shot more fire from her mouth, but Sailor Mercury saw it as an opportunity for her next attack. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" She sent her water attack into the dragon's mouth, extinguishing the fire from within. The dragon howled in pain as the water ran down her fiery throat.

"Now let's see if you can fight without your fire, dragon!" hissed Sailor Jupiter. "Taste your own medicine with a jolt or two! Jupiter Thunder Dragon Crash!"

As Sailor Jupiter's electric dragon electrocuted the black dragon, Sailor Moon heard a familiar voice crying in pain inside her head. She looked at the dragon closely, deeply into her emerald green eyes. An image of the owner flashed in her mind.

"Emerald!" she cried.

The four Sailor Scouts looked at Sailor Moon in confusion. "What do you mean, Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Guys, don't hurt the dragon! It's Emerald!"

The dragon groaned as if she was agreeing with the Moon Princess. Sailor Moon courageously walked toward the creature and placed a white-gloved hand on the snout. "Emerald, if it is really you, please say something."

Her only response was another groan.

"Don't worry. I'll save you." Sailor Moon took out the Silver Crystal and held it over her head. "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

The Silver Crystal shot a beam around the dragon and then exploded in a great pink ball of energy. But its power wasn't strong enough. Emerald was still a dragon, and to Sailor Moon's dismay, it was a sign of failure. The Silver Crystal alone could not defeat the power of the Dark Crystal.

"Emerald!" cried Sailor Moon. "This can't be! How can I save you?"

"Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask, "I don't think you can save her."

"I was afraid this would happen." Behind her back, Sailor Moon heard the voice of Prince Diamond. With Sapphire at his side, the White Prince frowned at the dragon. "Emerald, I'm sorry I have to do this to you. I hope you can forgive my decision." He looked at Sailor Moon and said, "Use your scepter on her, Sailor Moon."

"But it will kill her!" said Sailor Moon. "I don't want to kill her!"

"It has to be done if you want to set Emerald free. Otherwise, she'll stay as a dragon forever."

Sailor Moon looked at the dragon for a moment and felt sorrow creeping into her heart. Since the first day living in Diamond's kingdom, she was able to set aside her differences with the green soldier and formed an unlikely friendship with the older woman. Even without the power of the Silver Crystal, she was healed by the purity and innocence of the Moon Princess' heart. How can I kill her, she thought. She's my friend.

The dragon, on the other hand, felt her mind being controlled by the tiara and with her newfound strength, she broke free from Sailor Venus' chain and used the tiara's emerald stone as a laser to shoot at the Sailor Scouts. The girls became exhausted, and the dragon had the chance to destroy Sailor Moon, but she felt the tiara's power slowly decrease as a red rose broke through the gemstone.

Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask and reluctantly listened to his command. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

She nodded her head and pulled out her Moon Scepter. She bowed her head and shed a tear for her friend. "I'm sorry, Emerald. I hope you will forgive me. I don't want to do this, but it's only the way." She sighed and pointed her weapon at the monster. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Beams of golden crescent moons hit the dragon as she vanished into nothing. Suddenly, the image of an exhausted Emerald appeared. Her head was bowed, but as she looked at the Sailor Scouts, tears were streaming down her delicate cheeks. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, for saving me. Now I am free from Wiseman."

She noticed Prince Diamond standing not too far away and said, "I know you can beat him, Diamond. I believe in you." She looked at Sailor Moon once more and bid the Moon Princess farewell. "Goodbye, Serenity. Take good care of my prince."

Her image faded away in the pink light, and the black tiara that was on her head shattered into a million pieces.

Sailor Moon dropped down onto her knees and began to cry. "No! Don't leave me, Emerald! Don't leave us!" She rested her head against the chest of her beloved who was also crying. Tuxedo Mask knew in his heart that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts had been right all along. It was Emerald's honesty that gave him a change of heart toward the Negamoon.

He looked over his shoulder at Diamond and Sapphire and gave a weak smile. "Normally, I'm not the kind of person who likes to admit that he is sometimes wrong, but I have to say that Sailor Moon was right about you," he said.

Diamond nodded his head and replied, "Apology accepted. Now will you ever accept mine after all the damage that I have caused?"

"I don't know if my future self would, but I personally do accept yours," answered Tuxedo Mask. "I can only hope he will understand. Now where is Wiseman?"

"He must be back at the Dark Crystal Palace," said Sapphire. "We need to stop him right away, but first, we need to get you back to your normal condition, Prince Endymion, before you can fight. In the meantime, the Sailor Scouts can think of a plan to get rid of Wiseman before he becomes the Doom Phantom. If he is in his ultimate form, I'm afraid Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal might now be powerful enough to destroy him. We must put an end to him before he harms someone else!"

The Sailor Scouts nodded their heads in agreement and ran toward the doors of the Dark Crystal Palace. As they were in their rush against time, Sailor Moon noticed Tuxedo Mask and Prince Diamond side by side. She was very glad they put away their quarrels and decided to work together for once. But maybe this will be the only time too, she thought bitterly.

Somehow she knew in her heart she would lose one of them before the night was over.

Okay, that's a wrap! Please read & review this chapter!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


End file.
